


The World at Their Feet

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, POV Hermione Granger, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hermione knows that Ron is in love with her. It's evident in the way he kisses her, how he holds her close and whispers in her ear. That doesn't change his feelings for Harry though. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World at Their Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

Hermione knows that Ron is in love with her. It's evident in the way he kisses her, how he holds her close and whispers in her ear. That doesn't change his feelings for Harry though. 

If she is being honest with herself she had known for some time. She could always sense the tension between the two; longing glances and lingering touches. She was certain she should be indignant. Ron was her boyfriend, and as much as she cared for Harry he had no part in their bond.

Until he did.

The love she has for Harry isn't quite like what she has with Ron— it doesn't have to be. Rather, she has a deep connection, a meeting of souls, and the three of them are bound to each other in a way no one else could ever really understand. 

She recalls the trepidation in Harry's eyes when she first came to him about his hidden desires. She reassured him; told him everything was going to be okay. There is no longer any need for fear, no need for shame.

Ron was full of quick denials, flushing bright red and sputtering, but she quickly soothed him with a kiss. She wanted this, she reassured him, just as much as they did. 

The first time they were so nervous, so shy; hesitant lips meeting together until the moment they touched. 

It all changed then. They melted into the kiss, mouths open and eager, tongues sliding together, hands reaching out for one an other. 

Hermione watched with a satisfied smile, heart glowing to see the two men she loved more than anything finally submitting to what they've wanted for so long. 

She listened to their beautiful moans, their hands joined together as they stroked themselves to completion. Panting against each other's lips, eyes wild with ecstasy. 

Every time it feels brand new. Sometimes she'll join, let them both sink into her, indulging herself in the sweet pain as they stretch her throughly. More often than not she merely watches, intoxicated by the sight of them together, sharing their mutual love.

The time for doubts are far gone now. They've survived the war and, despite their losses, the world has indeed gone on. 

It's time to heal, to rebuild, to conquer. They are the golden trio, after all, and they can have whatever they want.


End file.
